Bloodlust
by yuki-tenshee
Summary: After Krory bit him on the ship to Edo, Lavi's body started to change and he started to crave for blood. when the worst happen, what would he do then? Lavi centric.


_If he had to choose one point in time where this all started, he guessed it would have been the moment he found Kro-chan – not that the Junior Bookman would ever blame the timid exorcist for all that had happened. Kro-chan was only trying to save him… even if he didn't know what that incident had lead to. No, if there was anyone to be blame, it should be his incompetent careless self. Yes, a careless footing and a serious bad luck – that was all it took to change his life forever._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _  
_

Lavi shifted on his bed and wrapped the blankets around him tighter. It was early November and he was shivering but he knew it was not because of the cold, it was because… A mad urge ran through him and he groaned as he forced his mind to control it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Funny though, how he had not noticed the changes in his body for the first couple of weeks. But then again, there was that attack on the Black Order's Headquarters and that Level 4 akuma in the first week after the came back from Japan. Then he was kept busied with his logs in the week after. Sometime, he wondered if anything could have been done if he were to notice the changes earlier – probably not. If the countless legend and myth he heard was true, then the only way to cure him was through a stake through his heart. _

_But really, death doesn't look too nice right now._

_He had first noticed it because of the constant hunger – no matter how much or what he eats it was never enough. It was like there was a black hole in his stomach that devoured everything he consumed, leaving him with nothing less than an empty stomach. Hell, he had started eating the same amount of food as Allen, but it was never enough. Then there had been the urge. It had begun with the craving of a lot of well-cooked meat but after a few days, the meat had become less cooked until at one point he had started sneaking raw meat into his room. After that everything had steadily turn from bad to worse… _until tonight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another mad urge shivered through his body and it was all he can do to restrain himself from leaping out of the bed and out of the door. Dammit, he don't know how much longer he could last. The urge had been getting stronger since the past few days and it had bordered near his sanity tonight. Raw meat no longer satiate the blood-thirst and he did not even want to think what could. But he already knew the answer or suspected it at least; not too hard to guess in his current condition.

All he really crave for was b-

Lavi shook his head vigorously to rid his mind of the thought.

He wouldn't. He couldn't.

His eye suddenly caught sight of the full moon outside his window. He stared at it, mesmerize by its eerie glow. Somehow the moon seems to be in the wrong color, the color … was… almost red… like… like…

"…blood…" the word fell off his lips effortlessly.

The sound of the word sent excitement shivering through him and he wondered what was wrong with that word – why had he been so terrified of such a beautiful word? It was silly – stupid. Unconsciously, he slid off his bed and walked over toward the window where the red-blood moon continues to glow outside. Its light bathing him from head to toe, encouraging him and whispering things to him. It was plain beautiful – that strange full moon. Somewhere, a clock strike 12. Perfect.

When he turned away from the window his body was no longer shaking. There was no more doubt or fear in his glassy emerald eye. There was only coldness and thirst.

Slowly, he slipped out of his bedroom, and walked the silent empty hall, a sadistic smile never leaving his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG, who is going to be Lavi's first victim?

Well, this idea had been toying inside my head ever since I read that chapter where Krory bit Lavi on that ship on their way to Edo. But after reading Bloodlust (Kingdom Hearts) I just had to write this chappie out. Honestly, I've not even the slightest clue where this is going…

Please read and review. And… All flames will be target practice for Demyx's uber kul water skills. (Yep, I stole that line)

Disclaimer: D.gray is the product of Hoshino Katsura's genius mind and belongs solely to her. And, the last line belongs to the author/authoress 'coughkouichicough'.


End file.
